1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular office screens for providing movable partitions for offices and the like. More particularly the invention relates to an improved construction of the interconnecting portions of modular office screens having a non-conspicuous, decorative appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of detachable wall or screen partition systems are disclosed in the prior art and are used in commercial and residential environments. Examples of the mountable partition systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,606 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,222. The background environment of the present invention and the status of the prior art can be readily ascertained from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,382 and from the references cited therein.
While the basic purpose and function of the modular office screen partition system is well known in the prior art, a designer in this field must realistically consider not only practical and economical aspects but the ornamental appearance of the assembled partition systems as well. For example it is desirable that the structure joining individual frames to provide a partition system of predetermined, demountable configuration be simple to manufacture and assemble, and provide a pleasing appearance with the entire partition assembly. Accordingly it is desirable to minimize or eliminate the number of structural components protruding from the outer surfaces of the frames containing the sound absorbing screens.
In light of the above there is a need in the prior art for an improvement in the structure joining the individual modular screens that meets the above described objectives.